The Unseen Guest
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: Who better then Jack Frost to help a team of over stress super heroes? After all even Earths Mightiest Heroes need a little fun in their lives. And who better to bring it then the Guardian of Fun himself. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or The Avengers movie


North was working in his work shop. When Jack came in and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The Man in the Moon, has a message for us." Jack

"Do I need to call the others." North

"No, he said it was for the two of us." Jack

"Well then what are we waiting for." North

They walked out and made their way to the giant globe.

"Many what is it old friend?" North

A beam of moon light shone through the sky light.

"There are people in another world that need your help, Jack Frost" Many

"Who are they?" Jack

"They are called the Avengers." Many

Just then an image of five adults appeared. Then it became an image of a tall tower with an large 'A' on the top.

"Is that were they can be found?" North

"That is kind of obvious North." Jack

"North did you complete the project that I asked you to do?" Many

"Yes," North

It was a wrist band he handed it to Jack. Who looked at it then put it on his wrist

"Jack you can us this to travel there and return. Every time you get one of the Avengers to truly relax and start having fun a gem will change colour. When all five change colour only then will you be able to return." Many

"What if I can't do it?" Jack

"I have faith in you Jack," Many said and with that he was gone.

Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower.

"You guys really should take some time off." Nick

"Why?" Hawkeye

"Because I need you at your best and it's been a hard few months." Nick

"Are you sure Nicky?" Tony

He glared at Stark.

"Even the greatest of worriers must take time to rest." Thor

Then Fury left not in the mood to argue.

"I'm going to go tell Jamie that I will be away for a while." Jack

"Here take this it will be faster." North said handing him a snow globe.

Jack shock it the image of a town appeared. Then he threw it seconds after it left his hand it became a portal. He then walked through it.

When he arrived he started flying around till he found Jamie walking down the street. He landed behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly then turned around.

"Hi Jack." Jamie

"Hey Jamie." Jack

"I something wrong?" Jamie

"No but I do have to go away for a while." Jack

"Why?" Jamie

"There people that need my help." Jack

"It is really important isn't it." Jamie

"Yes it is I'll be back as soon as can." Jack

"Bye." Jamie

"Bye," Jack said as he ruffled Jamie's hair. Then he pushed the crystal on the wrist band and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good luck Jack." Jamie

When the light died down Jack found him self in a city.

"I should start looking for that building." Jack

He walked down the street he came to a news stand he look down at a magazine. The headline read "Thank you Avengers heroes of New York".

"They're heroes that explains why Many sent me here." Jack

When he turned the corner he saw the building. He ran up to it just as some one was entering and followed him in.

"Welcome Agent Barton." JARVIS

"Hello JARVIS." Hawkeye

"I wonder who that was." Jack

The man headed for the elevator, Jack followed once in the elevator. Jack looked at the man who seemed very tense.

"If they are all like this, this is going to be very hard." Jack

Just as he finished the sentence the elevator doors opened. They both stepped out.

"Hi Clint." Steve

"Hi Cap," Clint said with a deep sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Steve

"Not really just sitting in the tower all day depressing and very boring." Clint

"Now that is something I can help with," Jack said with a smile on his face.

Tony walked in along with Thor, Black Widow, and Bruce.

"Sir the temperature control system is malfunctioning." JARVIS

"How so?" Tony

"The temperature has dropped a few degrees." JARVIS

"I wonder if that's because of me." Jack

"Since when, I just checked that system this morning." Tony

"Since 7 minutes and 30 seconds ago." JARVIS

"I guess that answers that question. I have been known by a lot of names over the years, but I've never been called a malfunction before." Jack said jokingly.

"Is it throughout the tower?" Tony

"No just in this room." JARVIS

"I should get busy." Jack

Tony walked over and poured him self a drink. Jack walked up to him and tapped the bottom of Tony's glass making frost form.

Tony looked shocked for second before he smiled and said "I guess I won't need ice".

Black Widow was looking out the window. Jack walked up to the window and tapped his staff on the window. Causing beautiful frost patterns to form. Her head shot up and she looked around. Seeing that no one was there. Her eyes went back to the window a small smile appeared on her face.

"I wonder why that Clint guy seems so much more tense then the others. Sure they all need a vacation but he seems way more on edge." Jack

Bruce was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand and a glass of water on the table. Jack looked at the glass with a grin on his face. He formed a snowflake in his hand let it fly. It landed on then surface of the water. Bruce picked up the glass and looked down at the snowflake shaped piece of ice floating in it. He smiled and took a sip.

Steve walked up to Hawkeye and put a hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you ok after what happened?"

Tony went back to his lab Jack decided to follow. When they got there Tony started to try to figure out what was wrong with JARVIS. On a table there was spare armour pieces that caught Jack's eye.

Jack smiled "This should be fun," he said as he tapped his staff against the parts on the table.

Tony looks over at the table "That's unusual," he says with a puzzled look on his face as he walks over to the table.

Jack looked at his wrist band to see one of the gems already beginning to change colour.

"This guy must be way more easy going then the others." Jack

"Diagnostic program complete." JARVIS

"Display results." Tony

The results appeared on a screen in front of him. Working on it seem to be relaxing him.

Pepper came down with a sandwich for Tony.

"Thought you'd be getting hungry." Pepper

"Thanks I was," Tony said then kissed her.

She then headed for the elevator and Jack followed her. When they arrived in the living room the only ones that were there were Hawkeye and Cap.

"I'm going for a run." Steve

"I think I'm going to tag along." Jack

Steve headed for the elevator. Unknown to him Jack was following just a step behind. When they reached street level Steve started running.

"Wow this guy is fast," Jack said keeping up with Steve.

About half way through Steve's run Jack was starting to get bored. So he picked up a snowball and through it at Cap. It hit him on the back of the head. He immediately looked around with a smile on his face.

"I wonder why my magic didn't have much effect on him." Jack

For the rest of his run Steve was in a really good mood. Though he had no idea why. Steve and Jack returned to the tower. They passed Thor just as they got out of the elevator on the common floor. Jack started following him since Steve was clearly feeling better. Thor decided to got to the library. He sat down reading a book about the twentieth centenary. About an hour later he let out a solemn sigh. Jack was walking up and down the aisle.

"There must be some thing in here that will make him feel better." Jack

He walked for a few more minutes till two books caught his eye.

"These should do nicely." Jack

He picked up the books when his hands touched them frost formed, he gently dropped them to the ground. The second Thor heard the sound of the books falling he went to investigate. He saw no one. When he looked down at the books he saw the covers were covered in beautiful frost patterns. He could still see the titles of the books. One was of Norse myths the other was about Ancient Norway. He picked up the books and walked back to his chair with a large smile on his face.

"Five down one to go." Jack

Jack looked over at the door that Thor had inadvertently left open. He smiled and walked out. A few minutes later he found who he was looking for. Hawkeye was headed down to the archery rang. Jack followed him all the time wondering what he could do to help someone who clearly had gone through something horrible recently. When they got there Hawkeye stated shooting the target with so much force that Jack could practically feel the anger and pain.

"I have to do something to help this guy." Jack

Just then Jack thought back to the night Jamie had first believed. And how happy the little frost bunny had made him. Jack walked over to a wall and started to draw various objects. From snowflakes to arrows. When he made the it to 3d object he used the same magic on them that did in his snowballs. Then he let them fly around the room. One by one they bust making it snow when each of the resulting snowflakes fell on Clint it made him fell a little better. By the time the snow had stopped he was in quite a pleasant mood.

When Clint and Jack got back all but Cap were sitting in the living room. Moments later Steve walked in obviously in a good mood.

"You seem to be in vary good mood Capsicle." Tony

"I am the funny thing is I have no idea why. I've been feeling like this since someone hit me with a snowball half way through my run." Steve

"Do you know who it was?" Black Widow

"No there was no one else around." Steve

"I guess it had more effect then I thought." Jack

For the rest of the afternoon they talked about cherished winter memories. Jack was sitting perfectly balanced on his staff. Even though he had only known them for a day he rather liked the Avengers. One by one the gems changed colour. When the last one changed colour Jack smiled brightly.

"This has been really fun," Jack said then let out burst of cold to say goodbye, and pressed the central gem then disappeared.

The End


End file.
